Warboss Skroll
Khorga Skroll is the Warboss leading the Ork Waaagh! on Volistad. Background From the manual Warboss Skroll of the Evil Sunz clan is a shrewd and intellectual Ork – for an Ork, that is. One day he and one of his raiding parties attacked and captured a lone Imperial ship, quite by luck, as it came out of the warp. Skroll's luck continued in that the ship contained five newly trained Astropaths on their way to their distance postings. After looting the ship and modifying it to suit his needs, Skroll killed and ate all five of the Astropaths. He was never sure whether that was a good idea or not, since humans, in general, never did settle with him very well. These particular human “Weird Boyz” he had eaten had given him some very strange dreams indeed. Visions of conquest and immense power came to him. Whole sectors of Imperial space were at his feet. In the back of Skroll's tiny mind, the seed of an idea sprouted and blossomed. He just might have before him a crusade, inspired by the vision undoubtedly sent to him by Gork and Mork. One particularly intense bout of these visions drove him into action. He grabbed the “bestest ladz” and went to the bridge of his captured ship. The other Orks argued as to what was going on, what to do next, and who was in charge. Skroll, who had been sitting quietly in the corner with a fixed glassy stare during all of this suddenly leaped up and with a roar pulled out his bolter and fired a single shot into the huge navigation map on the wall. The room fell quiet except for the echo of the shot and the sound of falling shards of metal. Skroll spoke. “We go's dair.” Skroll pointed at the hole in the map with his scaly finger. “Gork and Mork sez so.” He turned to the others who watched with open mouthed amazement. “Dey also sez... IT'S A WAAAGHHHH!!!” The room spontaneously erupted into a deafening roar of excitement, all joined in, even the ones who did not know what was going on. The group was so shocked and impressed by this inspired decision making that a unanimous judgement was made to follow Skroll in his quest, and with that, the die was cast. Volistad would be his. Volistad From the manual When Warboss Skroll called forth the Waa-Ork on Volistad, he attracted members of three clans to his side – his own wealthy Bad Moons, the rapacious Evil Sunz and the Orkiest of all clans, the Goffs. Additionally, Mekboyz from all parts joined him, bringing with them a wide variety of Gargants and deviously creative vehicles. They rolled through Volistad's defenses with amazing rapidity, taking over the entire planet in little more than a month. They lost thousands of Orks along the way, however, and if humans are ever to retake the planet, now is the time, before the Orks can rebuild their weakened numbers. The Ork Incursion began when Warboss Skroll made a controlled crash landing of his space hulk into the Ribashka peninsula in the North-East corner of Doscoya. The hulk now sits in a deep crater, with some of its damaged gothic spires still standing. Other surfaces have been built upon by the Orks for the purposes of their war efforts and personal aesthetics. Conveyors and tracks run up the slopes of the scarred crater to the rim where an ever growing settlement forms with factory buildings, workshops, gantries and crane arms overhanging the edge like a titanic spider lying on its back. The Orks currently have outposts of varying strengths, spread out over vast areas of Doscoya. The futher from their base the Orks get, the less potent their forces are, but their own reinforcements trickle in with alarming regularity as the Waaaghhhh's notoriety spreads. There has been one stroke of luck in the Imperium's favour. Two Ork Mobz from different clans had set out for the south western corner of the continent in order to secure the region, the small space port there, and any riches for themselves. A Bad Moon Stompa mob under Warboss Urkthrall Kraka and a Blood Axe armoured division under Groznok Kull set out in an unofficial race for the region. Unfortunately for the Orks, they came within shooting distance of each other. The result was disastrous for them. Both detachments were effectively destroyed. The result of which was that the south western peninsula was left poorly defended by the Orks and was an ideal location for the Imperials to establish an initial foothold for retaking Volistad. Fate Although Volistad was liberated by the Imperium, Skroll's fate is unknown. Trivia *The manual lists Skroll as a Warboss of the Evil Sunz clan then goes on to say he is part of the Bad Moons. In game it is the latter. *Skroll does not appear until the player assaults the Ork base in Lutov's Wastes. *In the introduction cinematic, Skroll can be seen interrogating an Astropath. He is heard to utter "all humies die! We go to this place! It's a Waaagh!" *In game, Skroll has a retinue of Gretchin. *It was never announced whether Skroll died on Volistad or managed to escape. Gallery sk2.jpg|Skroll on the bridge of his ship sk3.jpg|On Volistad